This is a mad mad future
by Pendragonsgirls
Summary: ONESHOT - Not Arthur and Gwen central ... It's about Arthur and Gwen's kids with their "Uncle Merlin".  Uncle Merlin goes to the future and comes back with some strange looking presents.  I have random goings on in my head okay? haha. Enjoy. xxxx


**This may be the most random idea i've ever had, decided to just One shot it cause there is no way i could make it into anything longer, well i don't think i can anyway. Enjoy and Review :) :)**

**And as much as it pains me to say ... I do not own Merlin or bla bla bla you know the rest**

"Daddy ... When is Uncle Merlin coming home?"

Arthur looked up from the work on his desk infront of him to see his 3 year old son, George, stood there looking up at him, he was the youngest Pendragon child.

George, like all the Pendragon children, was very short , they all had their fathers blonde hair and blue eyes and mocha skin tone from their mother.

"George, i don't know when he will be back" Arthur said frustrated with answering the same question 100 times a day for the past month.

The door suddenly flew open and in stormed Isabella, the only girl and second eldest of the children at 15 years, closely followed by Victor, the eldest at 16 years of age.

"George, how many times do we have to tell you not to run off and not to bother father when he is working"

"Bella, it's fine, don't worry" Arthur sighed sitting up in his chair properly "Just, get him off to whatever he should be doing, find Edmund and get back to your tutoring"

Edmund was the second youngest, he was 6 years of age.

"Tutoring is boring with our new teacher, we want Merlin back ... he had brilliant lessons, we have boring ones now" Victor groaned

"Well until Merlin comes back you have to cope with it ... back to your work now"

Isabella and Victor looked at one another and sighed, they turned to leave when they heard a loud bang out in the corridor ...

"What was that?" George asked running towards the door.

Arthur dived up quickly

"George!" He shouted as George pulled open the huge doors to see a familiar face smiling down at him.

"UNCLE MERLIN!" George screamed excitedly and jumped up at him

"Hey Georgie George" Merlin said grinning then saw Isabella and Victor who were far too old to hug their uncle Merlin but pleased to see him, then saw Arthur's face "Arrtthurrr ... Hi ... Erm, so yer, you can't kill me as i have hold of George so i am going to keep hold of George while i explain"

"You have 10 words ... Choose wisely" Arthur said raising his eyebrow

"I've been to the future and now i am back ... there, see ... 10 words exactly" Merlin grinned and saw George trying to count to 10 on his fingers "We'll practise later Georgie" he added and put George down, he then saw Arthur's confused looking face.

"You can travel to the future? ... I know you are powerful but ... the future!" Arthur shouted

"Yes ... Now guys go get Eddie, i have presents"

"PRESENTS!" George shouted and ran off down the corridor shouting Edmund's name

"George! Stop running off!" Victor shouted running after him followed by Isabella

It only took them 5 minutes till they were back in Arthur and Guinevere's chambers, Arthur was sat at his desk trying to work and Guinevere was putting some clothes away in the cupboard.

Victor, Isabella, Edmund and George were sat on Arthur and Guinevere's huge bed while Merlin was at infront of them telling them about the future.

"People only go on horses for fun ... they have these things called Cars ... They get you places much quicker, with a car you could get to other side of the country in the time it takes to get to Oden's land"

"Wow, that is quick" Edmund said amazed

"It is ... They also have planes, they fly in the sky ... a bit like a huge bird made of this substance called Metal"

"How does it stay in the air?" Victor asked raising an eyebrow in the exact way as his father.

"I don't really know, but it's amazing ... i saw one taking off"

"Merlin ... i am trying to work over here!" Arthur snapped lifting his head up from his work

"Well don't try to work if i'm bothering you" Merlin said grinning and turned back to the kids

"I'd never be working" Arthur muttered and put his papers to the side then discretely listened to Merlin

"I have presents for you anyway" Merlin said and picked up a bag from the floor "These need a thing called electric to work ... and obviously we don't have that ... So anytime you need it charging as it is called, bring it to me and i will sort it out with magic"

Merlin opened his bag and passed a box to Isabella first

"You will love that Bella ... So will you Vic" Merlin said and then passed one to Victor too, they opened their boxes and staring up at them was the strangest thing they had ever seen "It's an Ipod"

"An Ipod?" Victor and Isabella said together

"Yes, it plays music, i have made sure that there is lots of up to date, modern type music on it, from the year 2011 so you can enjoy that, you will work it out in no time, kids in 2011 are experts ... put the earphones in your ears"

Isabella and Victor did as they were told and then looked over at Merlin

"Right, now press the button in the centre and choose a song by scrolling with the outer circle" Merlin continued to explain, they picked it up very quickly as Merlin thought they would, "Now press the circle button again"

They did as they were told and music started coming out of it into their ears

"OH WOW! THAT IS AMAZING!" Isabella shouted grinning

"Bella don't shout" Gwen said rolling her eyes

"Enjoy that" Merlin laughed and went back in his bag "Right, Georgie and Eddie ... This ... Is an Xbox"

"What is it?" George asked

"Good question, you play games on it ... not real games though like you and Eddie play ... pretend games, like fighting games like you and Eddie do but it's safer cause it's not real and you aren't going to be hurt"

"Thank you Uncle Merlin" Eddie said

"To play it though you need this ... It's a tv"

"That a never ending bag?" Arthur whispered to Gwen who just shrugged her shoulders

"Right, now mummy and daddy" Merlin said and pulled a box out of his bag "This is a laptop and printer" he added as he walked over to them

"A laptop!" Gwen asked looking really confused

"Yes, you can do anything on it" Merlin said and sat explaining the use of the laptop to them for hours.

Merlin had brought Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan presents too and they were really impressed,

"Thanks Merlin! You are the best" Gwaine shouted with his ipod in his ears

"Mate, lower the volume" Merlin laughed covering his ears

"Oh sorry, It's brilliant though Merlin ... Thanks" Gwaine said

"You're welcome, anyway it's tutoring time" Merlin sighed and left Gwaine with his Ipod to go tutor the Pendragon children.

In bed that night Guinevere was trying to sleep and she could see a light glowing against the wall

"Arthur, will you put that down and come to bed" Gwen said seeing him sat at his desk with the Laptop.

"Sorry Gwen, it's just gripping me, this internet thing ... it's amazing"

"Arthur you can look at it again tomorrow, just come to bed or i will throw the laptop out of the window"

Arthur got straight up from his desk closing the laptop and got into bed, wrapping his arms around Gwen and they fell asleep together.

1 month later -

Everybody was loving their presents that Merlin bought them, there was only a few problems.

1: Victor and Isabella kept shouting cause they couldn't hear how loud they were talking.

2: The knights were doing the same.

3: Tutoring was taking 10 times longer as Edmund wanted to play on his Xbox.

4: Instead of getting things done for the kingdom Arthur spent all his time on the internet.

Generally everybody was enjoying it.

"Merlin" Arthur said one morning while sat at his laptop "Next time you go to the future ... Bring back some books"

"Yes Sire" Merlin said laughing.

The End


End file.
